Your name in neon lights
by Skovko
Summary: During a private moment with a woman, Roman feels eyes on him. Another woman is watching and he's intrigued. He quickly learns who she is. He offers her a job, slowly trying to work his way into her life. He's not the only one around her though. Bray seems to be around her often too. Roman and Bray never could get along. And she's about to learn that some dreams become nightmares.
1. The woman wearing a hat

Roman looked down at the blonde woman on her knees in front of him. Some porn star by the name of Mandy Rose. She attended these parties, hoping to score a rich man that would see her as the love of his life. This evening she had set her eyes on Roman and he wasn't one to pass on a free blowjob.

She wasn't doing it for him though. Sure she could work her mouth after years of training in her profession but her looks did nothing for him. He tilted his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and tried picturing some other woman.

And then he felt it. Eyes on him. Someone was watching. He opened his eyes and looked towards the door. He wasn't sure if he had closed it after entering the room with Mandy but it was open now and a woman was looking at them. He hadn't seen her at the party. He had never seen her before. Her hair was dark brown and pushed back, hidden away under a grey checkered ivy cap that was turned around so the front was in the back.

Everything inside him tensed up. That was the type of woman he wanted on his knees in front of him. He kept eye contact with her while he grabbed Mandy's hair in a tight grip and forced himself deeper down her throat. She gagged around him and he came. Not because of her but because of the unknown woman watching them.

He didn't realize he was still forcing Mandy's head until he felt her scratch at his thighs. He looked down and saw she was red in the face. She couldn't breathe. He let go and she moved back, inhaling air and laughing.

"Did you like that, big boy?" She asked.

He looked over at the door again but the woman with the hat was gone. He frowned. He wanted her to still be there. He wanted her to see what she had done to him.

"Roman?" Mandy asked.  
"Just shut up!" He hissed. "I like you better with your mouth full of dick so I don't have to listen to you."  
"Asshole!" She snapped.

She got up from the floor and stomped out of the room, undoubtedly crossing off Roman's name on her mental list of rich men. On to the next one. He didn't care. He had gotten what he wanted from her.

He tucked his dick away, closed his pants and walked out of the room. He looked around but there was no one up there. He could start going through all the rooms of the house but he wouldn't do that to Fandango. Instead he walked back downstairs to rejoin the party.

"And so she said she'd pay me 1000 dollars if I'd sleep with her," Fandango's voice reached him. "So I told her, lady, I get 1000 dollars just by showing up. It's my name in neon outside. I don't need a pocket allowance for sleeping with someone."

Roman smirked. Fandango was one of the biggest names in Chippendales and he had a good thing going by doing some freelance work as well when his schedule allowed it. He earned a good living by taking off his clothes. So good that he owned this great house. Fandango wasn't his real name. It was his stage name but everyone called him by that name or simply Dango. He was proud of what he had accomplished in life.

"Roman!" Fandango smiled at his friend. "Come get a drink with me."

Roman walked with Fandango out in the kitchen and was handed a drink a minute later. He had no idea what was in it. It was pink and sweet so he accepted it.

"How was Mandy?" Fandango asked.  
"We didn't talk much," Roman chuckled.  
"I can't believe she still thinks a blowjob is her way forward," Fandango shook his head. "The porn industry isn't what it used to be. She doesn't earn much. I tried helping her and instead she offered me a blowjob. I can't even deal with her anymore. Not my headache."

Roman nodded in agreement and took another sip of his drink.

"So I kinda ran into this woman upstairs. That's stretching it since I only saw her from afar. She's not at the party though. She was wearing a hat," he said.  
"That's Farah. She's not much of a partygirl so she chose to stay upstairs tonight," Fandango said.  
"And who's Farah?" Roman asked.  
"My cousin. She recently moved here and I offered her a place to stay. She wants to become a singer but unlike our favorite whore Mandy, Farah wants to make it on her own. She's not one to suck dick to get ahead in life," Fandango said.

Roman took another sip while he processed the little information Fandango had given him. Farah, cousin, wants to be a singer. And fucking delicious to look at.

"Do you think I can meet her?" He asked.  
"Sure," Fandango shrugged. "Come by tomorrow at noon. We'll have lunch together."


	2. Serve a fantasy

Roman arrived at 11.50 AM. He had dressed casually but nice in a new pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Everything hugging him in the right places so Farah would be able to see his muscles through the clothes and of course his tattoo on display. Most women were drawn to that tattoo for some reason.

The front door opened just as he left his car. Fandango stood there in a pair of purple fringe pants and a tight, white tank top. Fandango always loved to show his body and his weird fashion choices. Roman liked Fandango though. The stripper wasn't ashamed of anything. He was a proud man like Roman was. Both of them had made a name for themselves but in two completely different ways. Fandango was a stripper, Roman owned a chain of hotels.

"Hi, Roman. Lunch is already ready. I had sandwiches delivered from Lana's. They're the best in town," Fandango said.  
"They sure are," Roman agreed.

He turned around when another car drove up. He frowned when he saw who it was.

"What is Bray Wyatt doing here?" He asked.  
"Business talk," Fandango answered.

Bray stepped out of his car with a grin on his face and waved at the two men. Roman had never cared much for Bray. They ran into each other often like at the party the night before but they didn't interact much. Bray owned a successful club. To Roman it was just some high fashion strip club. To Bray it was more sophisticated and more safe for the women. Roman had never gone to actually see it and he never planned to either.

"Hi, Dango," Bray walked up to them. "And Roman. I didn't know you would be attending lunch too."  
"I'm here to see my friend," Roman crossed his arms.  
"Wow, down boy. I didn't mean anything by it," Bray said.  
"Do you wanna fight it out in the courtyard before we go inside?" Fandango asked.  
"No need," Bray answered. "I don't mind Roman being here."  
"We're not barbarians," Roman said.  
"Good. Come inside then," Fandango said.

They walked out in the kitchen where the sandwiches were already on display on a silver tray. Roman didn't look at the sandwiches. He looked at the woman taking out four cold colas from the fridge. She was in a knee long, flowy, light blue dress. She wore that same hat again. She looked at the two men with a smile and Roman noticed her grey-green eyes. Matte colors both of them. Matte green close to the pupils, moving out in a matte, dusty grey.

"Farah, this is Roman and Bray," Fandango introduced them. "And this is my cousin Farah."  
"Hi, guys," she greeted them.

Roman focused on her voice. Only two words and he was ready to hear more. Fandango had said she wanted to be a singer. He wanted to hear her sing to him.

"Sit down," Fandango said.

They sat down and grabbed a sandwich each. She didn't seem fazed by the two strangers at Fandango's kitchen table. If they were her cousin's friends, she didn't have a problem with them.

"Have you thought about it?" Bray asked.  
"If you're gonna do it, I wanna be in on it from the beginning," Fandango said.  
"Do what?" Roman asked.  
"A women's night in my club with male dancers instead. I don't know if it'll hit off but I'd like to try. Fandango's name will draw in a big bunch," Bray said.  
"You don't have enough in putting women on display?" Roman asked.  
"Why is it you only have a problem with strippers when it comes to my line of work but not when it comes to Fandango?" Bray asked.

Roman felt angry but he hid it. Bray had called him out on it, and Bray was right.

"And my girls aren't strippers," Bray looked at Farah. "They're dancers."

Roman sneered and looked down. Bray might have won this round but that didn't mean Roman had to face defeat all together. Instead he looked at Farah and put on a smile.

"Fandango tells me you want to be a singer," he said.  
"I do," she said.  
"Would you mind singing for me?" He asked.  
"What? Right now?" She asked.  
"I don't see why not," he answered. "Audition for me."

She looked over at Fandango and got a nod in return. With her cousin's silent approval, she started singing "The Devil Inside" from the Dark Country 5 album. Roman's jaw dropped. She sure could sing. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard anything that beautiful. He wasn't the only one staring in surprise. Bray was mesmerized too. Fandango sat with a proud smile on his face.

"Wow," Roman and Bray said simultaneously.

She blushed and reached for her cola as an excuse not to say anything.

"I have an opening at one of my hotels," Roman said.  
"An opening for what?" She said.  
"Roman has bands in all of his hotels," Fandango said.  
"In the restaurants," Roman said. "I had to fire a singer recently because she fell pregnant."  
"You don't want a big woman to sing?" She asked.  
"My singers serve a fantasy. The lonely business man passing through, thinking he has a chance with a woman like that if he just smiles long enough at her and hands her a good tip. They don't want to know these women might have boyfriends or families," he said.  
"A fantasy," she said lowly.  
"The job is yours if you want it. I got a band lined up already. You can come practise with them tonight and start tomorrow," he said.

She looked over at Fandango to make sure her cousin approved of Roman.

"Your choice," Fandango said. "No dick sucking. I swear."  
"What the fuck?" Roman laughed.  
"Right, you were with Mandy last night," Bray smirked at Roman. "I might be the only man in town to still not have jumped on that."  
"Because you're the only man not on her list," Roman smirked back.  
"You two are acting like fucking kids," Farah broke through. "I don't know why you got some weird competition going on, but please, leave it at the door."  
"Feisty," Bray grinned at her.

She sent him a smile back in return. These two could butt heads all they wanted but not inside her cousin's home.

"I'll take it," she looked at Roman.  
"Great," he smiled widely. "Let's go shopping then."  
"Shopping?" She asked.  
"Remember, you're gonna be a fantasy," he said.  
"Will the dresses at least cover my ass?" She asked.  
"Not that type of fantasy," he laughed. "You're gonna be wearing long dresses but we're gonna aim for formfitting with low cuts and long slits."  
"Boobs and legs," Bray said. "Like my girls."  
"Except she'll actually be wearing clothes," Roman said.

She stood up before she barked at the two men again. Better to separate them.

"Alright, let's go shopping," she said.

Roman grinned at Bray as he stood up too. Bray might have won the first round today but Roman had just won the second one.


	3. The perfect fantasy

Roman looked up at the stage with a smile on his face. Her first night in the restaurant. She couldn't have looked better unless she had been naked. The thought of her under him in his bed, moaning his name, wasn't far away. He wasn't gonna act on that thought though. At least not yet. He was confident in his own skills when it came to the opposite sex. And he was a patient man. All in good time.

He thought back on the day before. He had taken her to an expensive store and had her try on all the dresses he wanted. This wasn't unusual. He did that with every singer he hired. He had a standard to uphold. If they wanted the job, they had to dress the part. And he enjoyed the little show he always got when they came out to show him dress after dress.

After picking out a fair share of dresses and enjoying seeing her shocked facial expression over the cost, he had driven her back home. He had shown her enough for one day. She knew he was loaded and what he would be able to give. His happiness had faded when he had found Bray's car still parked outside Fandango's house. Nothing he could do about it now. If he walked inside and started rolling his muscles again, she would be annoyed. She had already shown them in the kitchen earlier that she was not one to find it amusing when two men seemed to battle for supremacy.

He had offered to pick her up again that night for rehearsal but she had refused. She had gotten there on her own. To him she seemed eager to show him that she could handle her own. He didn't mind that. She could put him in his place like that all she wanted. A bit of feistiness went a long way in his book. She had worn that hat again and he had told her not to wear it to work. It didn't go with the dresses and he wanted her beautiful, long, wavy hair on display.

This was part of what he was soaking in in that moment. She wore the mint green dress he had picked out. It had a low cut that went down to the middle of her stomach. She had followed his demand of not wearing a bra. The slit went up her thigh to a place where it should almost be illegal to show in a restaurant. She was the perfect fantasy.

He looked around and smiled proudly. Most men in the restaurant sent her longing glances when she started singing. She swayed her hips slowly from side to side, getting lost in the soft, slow music they played. His playlist. Nothing sad. Slow but uplifting songs. A woman telling tales of men she once loved and worlds she was yet to see.

He would have loved to stay all night and watch her perform but he had a hotel to run. He went back to his office but kept looking at the security camera from the restaurant that showed her. She was a natural. She belonged on that stage. She belonged in his world. His hotel first, his bed later.

He went back during the last song. The restaurant would close down afterwards. He wanted to tell her how good she had been. He wanted to walk her to her car and tell her goodnight. Most of all he just wanted a moment alone with her. He nodded his head towards the door and the band took off quickly.

"Farah, stay behind, please," he said.  
"Am I in trouble?" She asked.  
"No, not at all," he laughed.

He walked over and locked the door between the lobby and the restaurant so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Beer?" He asked.  
"Just a cola, please," she answered.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"I'm not much of a drinker and I never drink when I drive. Not even if it's only one tiny drink," she said.  
"Smart girl," he said.

He walked out in the kitchen and came back with a cola and a beer. He sat down, handed her the cola and took a sip of his beer.

"You did really good tonight," he said.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Really fucking good. Don't go running around my other hotels to tell the other girls this but you're definitely my favorite," he said.

She blushed and took a sip of her cola. There was a smile on her face that didn't seem to go away. He liked that he had put it there.

"Was this your first hotel?" She asked.  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
"Your office is here," she shrugged. "It seemed obvious."  
"Again, you're a smart girl," he chuckled. "That part might be obvious but there's so much about me you can't figure out that easy."

He brought the beer to his lips and winked over the bottle. She could take that wink as she wanted but he sure hoped she got the message he was trying to deliver.

"Anything you wanna tell me after tonight? Complaints or acclamations?" He asked.  
"I doubt you'll let me sing any dark country in here," she said.  
"The set list is final. You might deliver the music but I choose it," he said.

She nodded and emptied her cola. It didn't matter. She had a job as a singer. It was her dream come true. And the set list wasn't bad. They were heartfelt songs that reached the audience.

"I better get home before Fandango comes storming here to find me," she said.  
"I'll walk you to your car," he said.

They left through the kitchen and out of a back entrance. He walked her to her car and looked at it. Nothing fancy. A bit old. Definitely not his taste. He liked to show off that he was wealthy. Maybe he should buy her a car down the line. A smart car in some bright color to show the world that his star was cruising through town.

"Drive safely," he said.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.


	4. Her face in the sky

Farah almost drove over in the other lane when she noticed the billboard. She was on it. It was her in that mint green dress standing in front of the microphone. Roman had never been shy about telling her it was his favorite dress of the bunch he had bought. She wasn't a fan of it though. It showed too much.

**"COME HEAR FARAH SING AT REIGNS HOTEL"**

It had been written in bright pink letters. The billboard disappeared as she kept driving. He hadn't told her he would do this. She supposed he had the right although she would have liked for him to ask before putting her on display like that.

She had been singing almost everyday for three weeks now. He gave her Monday nights off but that was it. She didn't mind working every night if she had to. She loved singing. However, only three weeks in and she was already getting tired of singing the same songs every night. The set list never changed. It was a short list in a duration of an hour and then they started over again. She couldn't picture herself singing there forever.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone. She had the headset in her ears and reached blindly for her phone in the passenger seat to answer it without taking her eyes off the road. She couldn't help but smile at the voice that came through.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"I just drove past you in the sky," he said.  
"Me too," she said.  
"You looked beautiful up there but not nearly as beautiful as you are in real life," he said.  
"Such a prince charming you are," she giggled.  
"You didn't tell me you would get your name in neon lights," he said.  
"I had no idea. I almost crashed my car minutes ago when I saw it," she said. "I'm on my way to work but if you're not busy, we can talk until I get there."  
"I'm never too busy for you," he said.

Roman stood waiting in the open back door when she drove in on the parking lot. She stepped out in a raspberry dress. The color was gorgeous on her but it didn't show enough of her breasts. It had a square neckline with lots of sparkling sequins on it. At least it had a slid that went up high like he preferred. His eyes wandered up her legs and up to her face. She was on the phone with someone. She smiled at him as she walked up to him, pointing to her phone to let him know she was almost done.

"That sounds like fun. You're on," she said. "Anyway, I'm at work now. I'll see you."

She hung up and looked at Roman.

"Hi, boss," she said.  
"Fandango?" He asked.  
"No, Bray," she answered.  
"Bray?" He frowned. "Why the fuck does he even have your number?"  
"I gave it to him," she said.  
"When? Why?" He asked.  
"The day I met both of you," she said. "What's the big deal?"

He couldn't believe it. After he had taken her shopping and bought her expensive dresses, she had gone straight home and given her phone number to another man. And not just any man. Bray fucking Wyatt. She had been talking to Bray behind Roman's back for three weeks and it angered him.

"He just wants you to strip for him," he said.  
"No job offer has been on the table," she said.  
"How can you be so calm about this?" He asked.  
"He's just my friend, Roman. I don't know many people here yet. And why does it matter who I hang out with when I'm not at work?" She asked.  
"It matters because I care about you. I don't wanna see you get hurt. What did he want?" He asked.  
"Fine, if it'll ease your mind to know," she sighed. "There's a movie theater doing a marathon of the Hostel movies next week. He asked if I wanted to go see it."

He tried picturing her and Bray in a dark movie theater together. The things Bray could do to her in darkness. Things he undoubtedly would do or at least try to. He had to choose his words wisely to not come across like a jealous boyfriend.

"Hostel?" He asked.  
"I love my gore," she winked. "Should we get inside? It's almost 7."  
"Right," he nodded. "You look good, by the way. It's a great color on you."  
"Thank you," she said.

He walked into the restaurant and watched as the band got ready and started. She closed her eyes and sang. He enjoyed a few lines before walking out of there and into his office. He had almost lost it outside with her. He had been too close to become angry and that sure as hell wouldn't land her in his bed. That would make her run the other way. He still needed to do something about the Bray problem though.

He opened google and searched for Hostel marathon. The name of the movie theater came up pretty quickly. They were doing the marathon each night next week. That could only mean Monday which was her day off. That would be an easy fix. He called his replacement singer first thing to tell her she wasn't needed the upcoming Monday.

He was back in the restaurant for the final song as always. Only two single guys stayed behind that night to watch the entire show. They left her a good tip and then walked out of there. As always he locked the door and sat down with her with a drink. A cola for her and a beer for him. It had become their little, personal ritual to end every evening like this.

"I need you Monday," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Lilian Garcia called. Apparently her father has gotten sick and she needs to go home to take care of him for a week. Maybe longer. But for now, I just need you next Monday. Is that gonna be a problem?" He asked.  
"No, not at all," she answered.  
"Great," he smiled.

That was an easy victory. She hadn't even argued with him. She knew her place. Her place wasn't with Bray or anyone else. This job and him came first. He had won another war over Bray despite Bray not even knowing it yet.

"You should wear that mint green dress more often," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"It's the one on the billboard. People wanna see the woman up there," he said.  
"About that," she said. "Why did you put me up there?"  
"I thought you wanted to see your name in neon. I did it for you. I didn't think you would mind," he said.  
"I don't mind," she said. "I just wish you had asked first."

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"You belong up there. You're a star, baby girl," he said.  
"Every star fades," she said.  
"Not you. Never you," he smirked. "I'll make sure you'll always be the main attraction of my hotels."


	5. After midnight

Farah was wearing a bumblebee yellow dress with a sweetheart neckline Monday at work. It had a slit in both sides. Unfortunately they only went to her knees. Roman wanted to see more of those long legs. For now he would take this as a win though. It was Monday and she was there.

She wouldn't be going to Bray for a horror movie marathon. He didn't even understand how she could watch that stuff. To him it was pointless and unnecessary. There was enough violence, blood and gore out there in the world to see for free. All she had to do was turn on the news.

He went to the restaurant to listen to the final song like he did every night. There were around 10 people. They got up without trouble once the song ended. He looked at her but she wasn't walking calmly around like usual. She ran off the stage and out in the back. The drummer Viktor shrugged at Roman.

"Did she have to pee much?" Roman chuckled.  
"I guess," Viktor answered. "I'll see you tomorrow, boss."  
"Drive safely," Roman said.

He went and locked the door after Viktor. He walked out in the back and noticed the door to the staff's bathroom was locked. He opened a cola and a beer, walked back into the restaurant and sat down at their usual table. His back was against the door to the kitchen as he waited for her. He heard her footsteps out in the kitchen moving towards the restaurant but she didn't come to the table.

"I can't stay tonight," she said.

He turned around in his seat and looked at her standing in the door. She wasn't wearing the yellow dress anymore. She was wearing a pair of washed out, grey jeans, a black hoodie with a picture of the Freddy Vs Jason movie, and a pair of black sneakers. That grey checkered ivy hat was on her head. He hadn't seen that hat since she started working for him. This wasn't the woman he wanted to see. He wanted his fantasy, the woman that performed on stage for him.

"What do you mean you can't stay?" He asked.  
"That Hostel marathon," she said.  
"It's running this late?" He asked.  
"Of course. Horror movie marathons are best during the night," she said.

He felt stupid. He hadn't checked what time it actually ran. He just assumed it would be at a more normal hour and not after midnight.

"You can't be serious. You're actually gonna go with that low life piece of shit?" He raised his voice.  
"I gotta go. I'm late," she said.  
"Not until I'm done!" He growled.

He stood up but she was out of sight before he even took a step towards the kitchen. He heard the back door slam after her. He knew it would be pointless to run after her. He would scare her if he did. He needed to keep that anger in check.

"It's alright. It's just a fucking movie," he tried calming himself.

Not just a movie. Three scary movies in the dark. Bray would do something. He was sure of it. Bray would try and force himself on Roman's girl. He grabbed his beer and threw it into the wall in anger. The cola followed right after. He didn't care about the mess he made. He could always clean that up before anyone saw it. Right now he just needed to get his anger out of the system.

Farah drove to the little movie theater that was doing the marathon that week. There was a good turnout for a Monday night. Bray was standing near the entrance, waiting for her. She locked her car and walked up to him.

"You dressed for the occasion," he grinned at her hoodie. "I love it."  
"A girl's gotta try, you know," she laughed.  
"I'll let you in on a secret," he said.

He looked around before lifting up his sweater. He was wearing a Freddy Krueger t-shirt underneath. She couldn't help but laugh at how alike they had thought for this marathon.

"Great secret," she said.  
"The secret is that you don't need to try," he said.

He placed an arm around her shoulders and leaned down a bit.

"You look great no matter what," he said. "The amount of hearts you must set on fire every night at the hotel."  
"I wouldn't know about that," she said. "Tonight I only managed to set Roman on fire. And not his heart. He was angry."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"He seems to think you're a very bad man that I shouldn't hang out with," she answered.  
"And what do you think?" He asked.  
"I think I wanna watch that Hostel marathon. And I want a big bucket of popcorn," she answered. "Shall we?"


	6. Big dogs bite back

Farah looked up at billboard as she drove past it Tuesday. She was still up there in that mint green dress. The same dress she was wearing today. Roman's favorite. She was wearing it in hopes of easing his anger from last night.

She didn't quite understand why he was so angry at her having a social life. She had a feeling what it was about. He had dropped hints, he had been flirting, but no lines had been crossed and they were nothing to each other than boss and employee. She tended to keep it that way.

She had had a great time with Bray and the Hostel marathon. A lot of laughter had been shared. They seemed to share the same perverted humor when it came to horror movies. She had been tired when she finally came home this morning. Tired but happy. It had been a good night.

She parked her car and looked towards the entrance. Roman was standing in the open door, waiting for her like he did every night. At first she thought he was just being a friendly boss that cared about his employees. That was until she realized he only did it with her. She wasn't the only female working there so that wasn't an excuse.

She stepped out of the car. The mint green dress slid down her legs and ended where her black heels started. She could see Roman's smile from afar. He was taking her in, eating her raw with his eyes. He really loved that dress. She locked the car and walked over to him.

"Hi, boss," she said.  
"You should stop with the title. We know each other by now. Call me Roman," he said.  
"Okay," she said. "Hi, Roman."  
"You look stunning tonight, baby girl. They're all gonna order an extra round of drinks just to stay and watch you," he said.

She cringed at that word. Watch. They came to watch her, not to hear her sing.

"How was your date?" He asked.  
"Date?" She asked. "What date?"  
"With Bray," he answered.  
"It wasn't a date. It was a movie marathon," she said. "And it was good. The movies are great. Well, not the third one but Eli Roth didn't direct that one. He only directed the first two."  
"Who's Eli Roth?" He asked.  
"Oh boy, don't get me started on him," she laughed. "I'll end up talking all night and I think you still want me to do my job."  
"Right," he laughed too. "Some other time maybe."

He held the door for her and she walked inside. He followed behind, watching her hips sway in that mint green dress. He loved seeing her in it. Her left leg was beautifully on display everytime she took a step. When he was in front of her, he could see the shape of her breats, the valley in between, everything he dreamed about touching. The dress was perfect.

As always he went back for the final song. He closed the restaurant and locked the door. She went to their table and sat down while he went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of cola and a bottle of beer. He went back in, sat down and handed her the cola. Everything was back to normal. It hadn't been a date. Just a movie marathon. Bray wasn't in the picture even if he wanted to be. Roman still had this.

"What would you say if I give you Saturday off?" He asked.  
"Is Lilian coming back? I don't mind if she gets one of my days now that I got her Monday," she said.  
"I was thinking we could go out for dinner together," he said.  
"Dinner?" She asked.  
"Yeah, to get to know each other away from work," he said. "You know, a date."

He gave her one of his warm smiles. They usually worked on women. She didn't smile back though. She looked conflicted and nervous. He understood that. He was an intimidating and wealthy man, and to her it had to be scary to take a step up the social ladder like that. It was alright. He would ease her into his world. She would get the hang of all the right places to shop and all the right things to say. She would love it.

"I don't think so," she said.  
"What? Why not?" He asked.  
"I don't wanna waste your time," she said.  
"Waste my time? What's that supposed to mean? It's just dinner," he said.  
"I don't have any romantic feelings towards you," she said.

He couldn't believe it. In fact, he didn't believe it. She was lying. Of course she wanted him. They all did. He had the looks and the money. No woman turned him down once he set his eyes on them.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.  
"You offered me a job," she answered.  
"I could have offered anyone this job. It doesn't take much talent to sing a few songs," he said.

He could see he had hurt her. He knew he was wrong. It did take talent but he was angry. She left her untouched cola on the table and stood up.

"Goodnight, boss," she said.

Again with the boss. That angered him even further. He stood up too and stared at her.

"Sit down!" He demanded.  
"I have to go home," she said.  
"No, you don't have to. You want to but you're not leaving until you hear what I have to say," he said.

She didn't sit down though. She kept standing, watching him like he was watching her. She really knew how to piss him off. He didn't ask for much but he expected his women to do what he asked of them. She couldn't even do a simple task of sitting down when he told her to.

"I gave you a job. I bought you expensive dresses. I put your fucking name on a fucking billboard, and this is how you repay me?" He yelled. "By whoring yourself out to Bray and denying me? If you wanna play games with the big dogs, you better be ready to be bit."

She started walking towards the kitchen. He couldn't believe she had the nerves to walk away from him. He ran after her and grabbed her. She twisted around in her heels and landed on the floor in front of the stage. She placed her hands on the stage and pulled herself back up.

He was angry again, and he wasn't gonna let her get away with playing him like that. He was gonna take what was his. Before she could turn around, he pushed her into the grand piano. She gasped for air as it was knocked out of her. He was behind her fast, grabbing her hair and keeping her bent over.

"I gave you everything! I gave you the fucking world!" He snarled. "You belong to me!"

His hand went under the slit of the dress, pushing it up over her ass. He grabbed her thong and tore it straight off her body. She struggled against him but she was no match to his strength. With a hand still in her hair to keep her down, he managed to open his pants.

"No, please!" She begged.

He didn't listen. He forced himself inside her, taking what was rightfully his. She stopped fighting back. To him that meant that she accepted it. It was about time she came to terms with the fact that she was his. He finished as fast as he could, not wanting to bother with making her cum. Not this time. She needed to learn her place. Only good girls got to cum. He pulled her back up by her hair, holding her up against his chest.

"As you can see, big dogs bite back," he said. "Are you done playing games with me?"  
"Yes," she answered lowly.  
"Good girl," he said. "Now kiss me."

He spun her around, grabbed her jaw and leaned down for a kiss. She kissed him back as expected. She had learned her place. He had staked his claim on her. She was his. He broke the kiss with a smile and straightened out her dress again so she could walk out without anyone noticing her missing her thong.

"So about our date Saturday," he said. "Do you like sushi?"  
"Yes," she answered.  
"I know just the place then," he said.  
"I should go. Fandango will get nervous," she said.  
"Right, I keep forgetting you live with him. We'll change that soon enough," he said.

She kept her steps as calm as possible as she walked out to her car. He walked her out there as always, once again claiming a kiss she didn't wanna give him. She kept playing the role though. Anything to avoid further anger and to get away from him fast.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby girl," he said. "Drive safely."

She got into her car and drove away. Once she was out of sight, she pulled over and stopped the car. She leaned over the steering wheel, sobbing down into the leather. She let it all out. Once she felt like she could drive again, she reached down and pulled her heels off. She threw them in the passenger seat and started the car again. She could only think of one place to go.

She parked the car and walked on bare feet towards the club. Bray had told her the name of it and where it was located. She couldn't go home to Fandango. He would ask questions she didn't know how to answer. The only other person she had was Bray, and she was sure he would help her. She walked towards the entrance but was stopped by one of the door men. A big, bald man with a long, red beard.

"Wow, little lady. You can't come in looking like that," he said.

She knew she was a mess. She was sure she had mascara all over her face after crying in her car.

"I need to get in," she said.  
"You're gonna scare away the customers," he said.  
"I need to see Bray," she begged. "Please! Bray! I need to see him! I need...!"

She tried running past him but he caught her. It was the second man of the night that she tried to fight against. It didn't take long because Bray's voice sounded.

"Rowan, put her down. It's alright. I know her," he said.

The big man let go of her and she looked at Bray. His smile dropped and he looked concerned.

"Shit, what happened?" He asked.  
"Can we go somewhere?" She asked.  
"Upstairs," he answered.

She knew he lived upstairs of his club. He had told her that. He took her hand and led her around the building to a staircase. They went up and he unlocked the door. He turned on the light and she suddenly felt naked. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shield her body from him.

"Farah, talk to me," he pleaded. "What happened?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it," she said.  
"Did Roman have something to do with it?" He asked.

The tears started falling again. She turned around but he had seen them. He knew the answer without her telling him. She felt her hands on her shoulders and she shivered in fear. She didn't move away though. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Go clean up. The bathroom is down the hall. I'll find you some clothes. I got a bunch of shit lying around that has been forgotten by the girls over the years," he said.


	7. Glass cages

Farah woke up in Bray's bed. He wasn't there anymore. He had been a gentleman the night before and offered to sleep on the couch. She had demanded he stayed in bed with her. She was too scared to be alone. He had accepted. The pain was written all over his face. He wanted to know but he accepted that she didn't wanna talk about it.

She got out of bed. He had found a top and a pair of pyjamas pants in his stack of forgotten clothes. He had assured her that he had washed everything. He just kept it in case the girls came back for it again. She left the bedroom and followed the smell of coffee to his kitchen.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he said.  
"Hi," she said. "Can I have some coffee?"  
"Of course. Help yourself to anything. Do you want me to cook you some breakfast?" He asked.  
"I don't wanna trouble you any further," she said.  
"Nonsense. You need to eat and I like to cook. I make one hell of an omelet," he said.  
"That sounds good," she said.

He was a good cook. The omelet was perfect. Despite not feeling up to eating, she still finished the whole thing. He let her take her time, smalltalking with her over her breakfast. Afterwards she took a shower and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a cream colored flutter top he had found.

"Can I see your club?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

They walked downstairs and into his club. Since it was closed this early, no one was there. It wasn't as she had expected. She had expected a stage and a pole. Instead there was a bar, tables and chairs, and four glass cages in the walls. Two cages on either side.

"What are they for?" She asked.  
"The women dance in there," he answered.

She looked at him and he chuckled.

"I know Roman's been filling your head with this being a strip club. I told you the day we met. My girls aren't strippers. They're dancers," he said.  
"So they just dance in there?" She asked.  
"They dance in underwear and it stays on. They're safe in the cages. It's bulletproof glass," he knocked on the nearest cage. "The men can watch them from outside but they can't touch them. I wanted to try something different and this is what I came up with. I didn't know it would be as successful as it is. I took a chance and it paid off. And most importantly, the women are safe. That matters to me."  
"Can I see one from the inside?" She asked.

He grinned at her and beckoned her to follow him. They walked out in the back and down a hall. He opened a door and she stared into the glass cage. She stepped inside and looked around.

"There's a lock on the inside if it's ever needed. The doors are bulletproof too. If a crazy gunman gets in here, my girls are safe," he said.  
"You think about everything," she said.  
"I try," he said.  
"Go around and watch," she said.

He grinned again and walked away. Soon he came around, looking up at her in the glass cage. She swayed her hips a bit and he chuckled. He held up a finger and walked over to the bar. She couldn't see what he was doing but soon music started playing.

She closed her eyes and let the rhythm take over. She didn't set out to be sexy but she felt the need to let loose and forget about last night. Bray wouldn't do anything to her. She knew that. She was safe with him. She got lost in the music and didn't open her eyes until the song ended. Bray was standing close to the glass, watching her with intense eyes. She blushed and stepped out of the glass cage. She shook her head and got herself under control while walking around and out to where he was standing.

"You got some sick hips," he grinned.  
"Can I get a job here?" She asked.  
"That depends," he answered. "Do you actually want the job or do you just need a job?"  
"A bit of both," she said.  
"What about the hotel?" He asked.  
"I'm not going back there!" She gritted her teeth.

She walked over to the bar and took down a bottle of whiskey without asking. She knew he wouldn't mind. He watched as she poured a drink and slammed it down quickly. He walked over to her, took the bottle from her and put it back on the shelf. She kept looking down and he gently tilted her head up with his hand under her chin.

"Tell me what happened last night," he said.  
"Nothing," she lied. "My dream turned out to be a nightmare. I don't wanna sing anymore."  
"Tell me what happened and the job is yours," he said.  
"That's blackmail," she said.  
"You'll get the job anyway but I want you to tell me what happened. I need to know," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I need to know if I should go kill him or not," he said.  
"I don't want you to kill anybody," she said.

He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Okay, I won't. I won't lay a finger on him, but please, tell me," he said.  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Yes, I promise," he answered.


	8. Spending the night

"Hi, Dango," Farah said. "You got a show tonight?"  
"Yup, the ladies want these babies," he said.

He was shirtless, looking at himself in the mirror, making his chest muscles move up and down.

"You're so full of yourself," she laughed.  
"And proud of it," he added. "It's out of town so I won't be home until tomorrow."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm working too," she said.  
"Things are still going good at the hotel?" He asked.  
"Peachy," she answered.

She hated lying to him. She had worked for Bray for a week now. At some point she would tell Fandango but she knew he would have a lot of questions and she wasn't ready answer them yet. One day she would be and she would lay it all out there. Just not now.

She hadn't shown up at the hotel or even called Roman to let him know she wouldn't come back. She had blocked his number on her phone and stayed away. He didn't deserve an explanation. She spent most of her time with Bray. She was only home when she was sure Fandango was home too. She didn't want Roman to show up and surprise her alone.

"When are you gonna tell me?" He asked.  
"Tell you what?" She asked.

He left his mirror image alone and turned around to look at her.

"I ran into Roman six days ago. He told me you two have become an item. I keep waiting for you to tell me but for some reason you don't," he pouted. "I feel kinda hurt here. I'm supposed to be your favorite cousin."

She couldn't believe it. If Roman had said that six days ago, it would literally have been the day after he raped her. Before he knew she wouldn't turn up for work that night or ever again.

"We're not," she said.  
"He says you are," he singsonged.  
"We're not fucking together!" She yelled.  
"Wow, easy. I got the message. No need to yell," he held up his hands. "So he's lying?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"How the fuck should I know? He's your friend," she said.  
"But would you if you got the chance?" He asked.  
"My first time meeting him, he had his dick down some porn star's throat, making her choke on it. No, I would never touch him. I would never be with someone that might put me on display like that for others to see. It's sick. He's sick," she said.

He tilted his head and furrowed his brows. She talked big words about her boss and his friend. Big words he wasn't sure he liked hearing.

"Farah, are you sure things are alright at the hotel?" He asked.  
"It's just fine. I gotta go," she said.

She grabbed her bag with spare clothes and hurried out. He still hadn't put two and two together. She had stopped leaving the house in those dresses Roman had bought for her. He assumed they were in her bag and that she changed at work.

The irony of her words about not wanting to be put on display wasn't lost on her that night when she danced in one of the cages. She meant it though. She didn't wanna be put on display the way Roman had done with Mandy. He had degraded Mandy on purpose, all because he wanted to show dominance towards Farah that had been standing in the door. It had been like a car crash seeing him choke Mandy with his dick. She hadn't been able to look away. Not because she was aroused. Because she was disgusted he would do that to a woman.

Dancing in a glass cage was different. She had chosen this. She put herself on display the way she wanted to. She chose her own underwear and she danced like she wanted to. She didn't need to try to be sexy and there was no lap dances no matter how much money a man might offer. Bray didn't run that type of club. She felt safe and desired in those glass cages.

"You were on fire tonight," Bray said.

She always stayed behind and closed the club with him. She didn't wanna go home until she was sure Fandango was home.

"I worked some anger out through my hips," she said.  
"Rather that than punching me," he said.  
"I could never punch you," she said. "Unless you steal the last cupcake or cookie. Then I'd punch you."  
"You're adorable," he laughed.

He closed the cash register and patted his pocket to make sure he still had his keys on him.

"Can I go upstairs with you?" She asked.  
"Sure," he answered. "Is everything alright?"  
"Fandango's not home tonight," she said.  
"You can stay the night if you want," he offered.  
"I'd like that," she grabbed her bag. "I already brought extra clothes."  
"Were you expecting me to say yes?" He chuckled.  
"Could you say no to me?" She smirked.  
"Never," he said.

Five minutes later they were up in his apartment. She felt at ease there. It was like a safe space to her.

"Should we put on a horror movie? I can make coffee or popcorn or both. Or do you just wanna go to bed straight away?" He asked.  
"Bed," she stepped closer to him. "With you."  
"Why do I get the feeling this isn't like the last time?" He asked.

She ran her fingers down his shirt and under it. She felt his skin against her fingers. His arms closed around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"The first day I met you," she said.  
"Me too," he said.  
"You don't know what I was about to say," she said.  
"The first day you met me, you felt drawn to me. You wanted me. I wanted you too. I've always wanted you," he said.  
"I can't figure out if you reading my mind is intriguing or creepy," she said.  
"A little bit of both," he grinned. "What does your mind tell you now?"  
"To kiss you," she said.

He bowed down and kissed her. His arms tightened around her. He lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He kissed down her neck and pushed her magenta pink blouse up.

"Bray," she said nervously.  
"Do you wanna stop?" He asked.  
"No," she answered. "I want you. I really do. I'm just scared."  
"Don't worry, princess. I won't hurt you. I'm gonna go out of my way to make you feel so good," he said.

He pulled her blouse off and moved down so he could kiss her stomach.

"I'm gonna take my time with you. I'll have you melt down in the mattress before the night is over," he said.

He kissed further down, opening her jeans and pulling them off her. She laid there in a normal, dark brown set of underwear. Nothing over the top sexy like she had danced in. In a way this turned him on even more. He got to see the real her. He kissed his way back up, finding her lips while getting her out of her bra.

"You're beautiful," he said.  
"So are you," she said.

He moved down again, giving some much needed attention to her naked breasts. She writhed under him, whimpering at the ache between her legs. He still hadn't touched her there. He hummed against her skin, smirking as he kissed further down and finally pulled her panties off. He settled between her legs but focused on kissing and nibbling her inner thighs.

"Bray, please!" She whined.  
"Easy, princess," he chuckled. "I'm not gonna leave you hanging."

He ran his tongue up her thigh and over her clit. He moved it slow, taking his time, making her moan and whimper in a mix of lust and frustration. She wanted more. She wanted him. He was tormenting her with his slow movements. After several minutes he finally sped up, working her towards the edge fast. She cried out, feeling his hands wrap around her thighs to make sure she wouldn't get away from his tongue. She stopped shaking and laid there feeling spent. She writhed again when she felt his tongue his her clit again.

"No, no!" She grabbed his hair. "I'm too sensitive."  
"I'll take it slow," he chuckled.  
"God damn you," she muttered.  
"Tell me to stop and I will, princess," another flick with his tongue. "Otherwise I'll see how many times I can make you cum like this. We might as well set one hell of a record from the beginning."


	9. It feels right

"Wake up," Bray singsonged.

She giggled at the feeling of his lips followed by his beard as he kissed up her neck and found her lips.

"Wake up, princess," he said.  
"I don't want to," she said.  
"If you don't open your eyes, I'm gonna go down on you again," he warned. "And you did say you were too sore to continue last night."  
"You made me cum five times like that," she said.

She opened her eyes and was met by his shit eating grin.

"It was worth it," he said. "And don't forget you came when I made love to you too."  
"How could I? That was the best one," she said.  
"Rarely the last one is the best one," he said.  
"I'm sorry, have you tried your own dick?" She asked.

She put her hand on his dick and gave it a light squeeze. It instantly woke up.

"Do that again, and I'll roll you over on your stomach and fuck you," he said.

She bit her lip and squeezed it again. He shook his head with a chuckle before grabbing her and rolling her over on her stomach. She giggled as she pushed the pillow out of the way and laid her head on the mattress. He ran his fingers up between her legs, pushing two of them inside her slowly.

"My, my, princess. Did you have naughty dreams since you're this wet?" He asked.  
"I dreamed about you," she wiggled her ass. "Are you gonna dick me up or not?"  
"Dick you up?" He laughed. "Yeah, I'll dick you up. Anytime you want."  
"I want it now," she said.

He straddled her legs and slowly pushed inside her. He leaned over her, kissing between her shoulder blades, moving at a good pace. She cried out a few minutes later. He followed her cries with some of his own and then held still.

"That's what I call a good morning," he chuckled. "Coffee?"  
"And omelet," she said.  
"I love your bossy side," he said. "An omelet for my woman. Coming right up."

He pulled out of her, got out of bed and pulled her up into his arms.

"Could we shower together first?" She asked.  
"Of course. We got all morning to do whatever we want," he answered.

After spending some good hours together, she went with him to open the club. He was always the first one there, making sure everything worked before his employees came in. He was checking the lighting when her phone began to ring.

"It's Dango," she said before answering. "Hello?"  
"Okay, so I just had a visit from Roman and he's angry. He said you haven't been to work in a week," he said.  
"I quit," she said.  
"Apparently you forgot to tell him," he said.  
"I thought he got the idea when I didn't show up," she said.  
"Farah, what's going on? It's not like you to fuck over people like that," he said.  
"Why don't you ask him what he did?" She asked.

Bray stopped what he was doing. He looked at Farah. Tears were running down her cheeks. He hurried over to her and held out his hand.

"I can tell him if you want," he said.

She handed him her phone and walked out in the back. She didn't wanna hear it.

"Dango?" Bray asked.  
"Bray?" Fandango asked. "What's going on?"  
"There's no easy way of saying this," Bray said.  
"Just tell me," Fandango said.  
"Roman raped her," Bray said.

Fandango went quiet.

"Dango?" Bray asked.  
"He what?" Fandango shouted.  
"Eight days ago after work," Bray said.  
"I'm coming over right now!" Fandango shouted. "Are you home?"  
"We're down at the club. The door is unlocked," Bray said.  
"Tell her I'm on my way and we're gonna sit down and have a talk," Fandango said.

Bray hung up and walked out in the back where she was sitting on a chair with her head in her hands. He crouched down and gently grabbed her wrists to move her hands away.

"Princess," he said. "Are you alright?"  
"No," she cried.  
"Dango is on his way. He knows. You need to talk to him," he said.  
"I can't dance tonight," she said.  
"I know," he smiled. "I wasn't planning on sending you out there. Besides, I have a new girl trying out tonight. If she's any good, she can work the cage all night."

Several hours later the club was packed. Fandango had come storming in right after the phone call. After the cousins had talked, he had stayed at the club. The new girl Naomi turned out to be a natural inside the cage. Fandango sat at the bar, watching her twerk her ass to an upbeat song. He had a beer in his hand, leaning an elbow on the counter, when Bray walked up to him.

"You like her," Bray grinned.  
"I do," Fandango grinned back. "I've always preferred a woman with a good ass."  
"Stick around and I'll introduce you," Bray said.  
"Thanks," Fandango smiled. "And thank you for taking care of Farah. I never imagined you two ending up but I can see it. The way she looks at you. She's smitten. And so are you. Even now your eyes wander to her."

Bray moved his eyes away from Farah and back to Fandango. Fandango smirked and raised his beer.

"It's all good," he said.

Farah walked away from the table she had cleaned of bottles and glasses. She walked over to them and put the tray on the counter.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.  
"Nothing," Fandango chuckled.  
"Just admiring you," Bray pulled her close. "Your cousin has a thing for the new girl."  
"She's really sweet," she said. "And single. I already asked because I knew you'd like her."

Fandango grinned at his cousin but before he could say anything, the bartender Braun tapped Bray on the shoulder. Bray looked at Braun who pointed at the screen.

"Trouble," Braun said.

Bray looked at the camera Braun had been pointing at. The door men Rowan and Harper had their hands full with Roman who tried to get inside.

"Stay here," Bray looked at Farah.  
"Bray!" She grabbed him.  
"I know. I promised not to hurt him and I won't," Bray said.  
"I promised no such thing!" Fandango growled. "He's a dead man!"

Bray and Fandango walked outside together. Roman moved his eyes from the door men and stared at Bray.

"You little piece of shit!" Roman spat. "You went for my girl!"  
"She was never yours," Bray said.  
"I bet she still had my cum inside her when you fucked her," Roman taunted.

Fandango took a step forward but Bray grabbed his arm.

"Let's go around in the back and talk. Less crowded," Bray said.  
"Tell her to come out here. If she's gonna reject me, she better fucking do it to my face," Roman said.  
"She will. Around in the back. She'll come out of the back entrance," Bray said.

Bray nodded his head at Rowan to tell him to follow. Harper could manage the door alone for a few minutes. All four men walked around in the back. The second they were back there, Rowan grabbed Roman's arms and held him. Fandango surprised everyone with the headbutt he delivered.

"Shit, that hurt!" Fandango complained.  
"Easy there, Juggernaut," Bray chuckled. "Don't get a concussion."  
"It would be worth it," Fandango said.

The back door opened and someone came running out fast. They didn't see it was Farah or even get to stop her before she kicked Roman hard in the balls. He howled in pain. Rowan let go of him and he fell to the ground, clutching his damaged balls.

"You bitch!" He whimpered.  
"One more word out of you and I'll stomp them with my heels next time," she warned.  
"Damn, princess, that was one hell of a kick," Bray laughed. "Roman, do you remember when we first met her? I called her out on being feisty. I'm so happy she didn't lose touch with that side."  
"Stop messing around and just get it over with," Roman challenged Bray. "Come on, tough guy. Beat me up. Show her how scary you can be."

Bray placed an arm around Farah's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"I never break a promise," he looked at Roman. "And I promised her not to lay a finger on you so I won't do that. You see, I actually care about her and what she wants. I don't take what isn't mine. I'm not a coldhearted bastard like you."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head in on his chest.

"If he ever comes near me again, you're allowed to do whatever you want," she said. "Fucking break his legs for all I care."  
"Deal," Bray grinned. "You hear that, Roman? If you ever come near her again, I'll break your fucking legs. Do we understand each other?"  
"Yes," Roman said.  
"Great," Bray said. "Now fuck off and stay away."

Roman got up on his feet and hurried away. The message was received loud and clear. He hadn't thought she would tell the truth to Fandango or even go running to Bray. For once he had lost at his own game. Defeat didn't taste good but he would swallow his pride this time around. He didn't wanna get into a real war with Bray. Bray had some big men working for him. Roman couldn't go to war with all of them.

"Let's go back inside," Bray said.  
"Can I go upstairs instead?" She asked.  
"Of course. You don't ever have to ask. My place is your place. In fact, there's a spare key in the top kitchen drawer. Take that," he said.  
"You're not asking me to move in already, are you?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he smiled. "For now you can have the key and come and go as you please. One day I'll wake up and realize you've been sticking around long enough for me to tell everyone my girlfriend is living with me."

He kissed her and felt her smile against his lips. This felt right. She felt right.

"How about I ask Braun to run the place the next two days? If you go home with Fandango right now and pack a bag, we can spend the next two days in bed together," he said.  
"Best idea ever," she said.  
"Let's go up and grab the spare key for you and you can let yourself in once you get back," he said.

After giving her the spare key, he went back downstairs to run his club for the rest of the evening. When he finally closed down hours later and made his way up to his apartment, he found her sleeping in his bed. She was already naked and he smiled at the sight. He got out of his clothes, laid down on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Bray?" She asked sleepily.  
"It's me," he assured her. "Go back to sleep."  
"You don't wanna...?" She mumbled.  
"I'd love to but not now when you're half asleep," he chuckled lowly. "Sleep, princess. I got two days off. We got plenty of time to have some fun."


End file.
